


A Tasty History Lesson

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Stunticons haven't had a normal younglinghood, but Soundwave does try, when he can manage it, to educate them.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	A Tasty History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Cassetticons, Stunticons  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Potluck on the Nemesis

"Why are we here?" Wildrider whined, and Soundwave clamped down on Frenzy's snarky reply before it could escape and start a fight. It had taken Soundwave too much work to pull this all together and he was not going to allow anyone to ruin it.

"Traditions important," Soundwave said to the youngling.

Motormaster snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What traditions? You guys built us to win the war for you and you won't even let us do that."

Soundwave turned his head to meet Motormaster's optics with his own stern gaze. "Stunticon education; severely lacking in regards to Cybertronian culture."

"Potlucks are human," Drag Strip said without looking up from his handheld video game.

"The gathering together to share resources is multicultural," Soundwave countered. "This was a practice shared in all lower caste neighborhoods."

"But _whyyy_?" Wildrider demanded.

"Yeah," Dead End chimed in. "What's the point? What are we celebrating anyway?"

"Megatron won't let us do Christmas," Wildrider pointed out. "Still think we could catch Santa and make him give us the Autobots."

"Santa ain't real, you glitch," Drag Strip said, and Soundwave lurched forward and only just barely caught Wildrider from tackling his brother.

"You take that back!"

"Nope."

"Drag Strip," Soundwave said firmly.

"What?" the youngling asked, finally looking up. "Santa's _not_ real. I've put out my stocking every fucking year, and I don't even get a lump of coal."

"Coal's on the outs for humans," Rumble said and pushed a closed box up onto the table. "They're fightin' over movin' ta wind and solar and such."

"Like we should," Frenzy mumbled and ducked his head with Soundwave turned his glare on him.

"Enough," Soundwave said and simply lifted Wildrider away from his brother and closer to the table. "It was a critical necessity that allowed mechs to survive who otherwise would not have."

"We get rations," Motormaster said. "So, again. What's the point of this? You give us history lessons all the time."

"Not like this," Soundwave said and began opening the boxes and setting out the containers and plates of energon, goodies, treats, and additives.

"Ooooo~" Wildrider reached, seemed to remember himself for a change, and looked over his shoulder at Soundwave. "I mean... we can eat, right?"

Soundwave gestured toward the small plates. "All mechs may take one each and fill one glass."

"Tiny damn glasses," Motormaster grumbled, but he stood beside the table now too, optics bright as he took in the unfamiliar treats.

"Oil cakes," Soundwave said, pointing in turn to each item. "Rust sticks. Coolant slush. Condensed gels. And additives to be _sparingly_ sprinkled on treats or into liquid energon. Recommendation; dip rust sticks into coolant slush then consume."

"Aw yeah," Rumble said as he and Frenzy piled food onto their own plates and two spares for Buzzsaw and Laserbeak. Soundwave had his own and would gather fuel for Ravage.

It was noisy at first, but once they were all seated, banter and griping petered out, and Soundwave had to hide a grin behind his energon glass as the Stunticons got their first taste of Cybertronian cuisine. Complain and resist though they had, he was pleased to see them all enjoying themselves now. Egos dropped away and for once the Stunticons were simply younglings sharing a good meal.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
